When great things come undone
by Angstgoddess69
Summary: Aragorn goes to Mirkwood on an official visit, where he meets a certain elf..... AL slash. Rated R for later chapters..... AL SLASH
1. The Beginning

Please review whether you like it or not. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. :P Hopefully you'll all like it - I know it's bit short, but I'll smile nicely and maybe you'll be kind.

Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing. No men, elves, places or anything. Or making any money from it at all. As much as I'd like to, I'm not…..

So….. Please enjoy!

Legolas sighed as he pulled open the red velvet curtains covering the large windows of his bedroom. He looked out into the endless forest of trees surrounding his home and breathed in deeply as he flung the windows wide open. The early morning dew had covered the forest floor, and the trees glistened in the pale sunlight. Mirkwood. The one place he hated to leave and rejoiced in returning to. He felt free in the wide woods of his homeland - his heart would always be happy there, no matter what other struggles he went through in life.

Legolas scanned the awakening wood, and far-off beyond the borders he caught sight of a procession of elves making their way slowly on horseback towards the forest and the palace in which he lived. He groaned inwardly. Sometimes it was hard being the crown prince of Mirkwood. This was the party from Rivendell, and as Lord Elrond was with them, those two insufferable twins Elladan and Elrohir would be as well. They were completely infatuated with the young prince, and would spend hours just staring at him, which infuriated him to no end. Also, curiously, there would be a man travelling with them. Legolas had never met a human before, but he had heard many stories of the greed and selfishness of that race. However, according to the tales he had heard in his father's huge halls, this particular human had been raised by elves and was the heir to Gondor. Legolas was interested in meeting him, but also rather nervous about it, for absolutely no apparent reason whatsoever.

He turned away from the window, and after quickly bathing, dressed in some smart clothes which he was required to wear on formal occasions such as these, but which he hated so much. He'd rather be running out in the wild, hiding from royalties, servants, his father, and most importantly, suitors. He sat down in front of a mirror and started to plait his hair in the war-braids he always put in when he wanted everyone to know not to get in his way. He was a very young elf - only about 16 in human years, but already he was cold, pitiless and devoid of any emotion. Or so he thought. Although he did not know it yet, this day was to change his life. Forever.

So far, he had turned all his suitors down heartlessly and turned away from all of them without a backward glance at any - no matter how much he knew he had hurt them. It was just the way he was.

He stared at his reflection for a few moments before standing up and, walking with an incredible amount of grace, down to the breakfast hall. He entered and his father looked up from an intellectual conversation he was having with one of the other elves who lived in the palace, and greeted his son with a large beaming smile.

'Good morning my son. How are you today?'

'Same as I always am, father.' Legolas said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. He was asked this same question every morning.

'I'm glad to see you've actually made an effort for the guests today,' Thranduil continued, 'I'm very pleased.'

'Oh good,' replies Legolas dully, before plonking himself down in a seat at the long oaken table.

After breakfast had been cleared, and the final preparations had been made for the guests, everyone congregated outside to welcome the visitors in. Legolas stood at the front of the crowd of graceful elves with his father, and watched as the parade entered through the archway leading into the palaces courtyard. Legolas was getting very impatient by this time and nodded his head courteously to the elves as they entered one by one, knowing that after this was finished this, he would be free to do what he wanted for a while. He was carrying on in the same mundane way, until something strange caught his eye. A being entered after the two twins, (who Legolas had deliberately ignored,) whom Legolas found odd but amazing at the same time. He had shoulder-length, chestnut wavy hair, was more well-built than any elf could be, and he didn't have the same glowing ethrealism about him as the elves did, either. This must be the man. He had a playful, young look to him - he couldn't have been any older than Legolas was - but he held a feel of power around him, and also a sense of sorrowful majesty. He felt something inside him stir, but he was never going to admit it to anyone - not even himself, so he put the same coldness into his expression as he always did, so when he made eye contact with him, so no emotion could betray him, and kept it there until the man had passed by.

Estels Point of View.The Company from Rivendell had now been travelling on horseback for about a week, and Estel was getting bored and stiff. He was still young , only 16, so naturally he'd rather be running wild and free through this amazing wood, than be riding through it to some posh palace. He sighed as the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, who were riding just in front of him, let out a particularly loud shriek of laughter. The twins had been like this ever since his foster father - Lord Elrond - had announced they were going to make the journey to Mirkwood, and as much as he loved his foster brothers, they were starting to get unbearable. At first he was puzzled by their strange behaviour, because elves very rarely showed any emotion or even gave any hint of what they were feeling whatsoever, but after he found out that all the excitement was over the prince of Mirkwood, he just became plain exasperated. He should have known it would be something along those lines. How long had he been living with the twins? All his life. Exactly.

The reason for this particularly loud shriek of laughter, was that the huge arch leading into the palace grounds was only about 50m in front of them, and the twins where almost dying in their anticipation. He soon passed under the arch after most of the elves in their company, and the first thing that caught his eye was the huge beautiful building in front of him. The palace was made out of pure white marble, and the arches that coiled over the doors and windows were inlaid with the precious metal: mithril. It gleamed with grandeur and splendour in the bright sunlight, and Estel couldn't help but think that it may not be so bad staying here after all.

The next thing that caught his attention, was the crowd of beautiful elves who had all gathered together to welcome the visitors, but the next thing he saw completely overwhelmed him. Standing at the front of the crowd next to the King Thranduil was the most beautiful creature Estel had ever seen. He was wearing a green tunic embroidered with silver, and green leggings. His shimmering blonde hair flowed delicately down his shoulders, and his bright sapphire eyes shone out from his perfect face.

Estel was instantly captivated. Whoever the twins were obsessing about could never compare to this elf, he thought. He made eye contact with him and immediately felt his heartbeat quicken, but what he found in those eyes completely took him back. He had not been sure what he had been expecting to find in those amazing eyes, but it was certainly not this. Hatred, contempt and disdain stared powerfully back at him, and he felt slightly stunned as those cold, hard walls glared at the poor human as if to say, 'Come anywhere near me, and you'll pay dearly.' He passed by this bewildering being and followed Elladan and Elrohir to the stables. He had seen this elf for only a few seconds, and already his heart ached to be near him and he longed to see him again, but those transfixing eyes had told him there would be no chance. Estel was a having second thoughts. Maybe he wasn't going to have such a good time after all……

A/N: In the next chapter things REALLY start to heat up, and it will be sooooooo much better than this one was. Bring on the angst! Review, or I will set my pure evil CDT teacher on you…………..

Love

Angstgoddess69 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Ice and Fire

Hey, me again. So, now things start to get better. But not in a happy way, I must warn you, peoples…… It is an angst story!!! But, I do promise there will be a happy ending. J

Also, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed…..

****

Lady Lestat - Legolas is like this at the beginning, but it will soon start to change. Trust me! Thanx for the review!

****

tmelange - I'm glad you like it!

****

bradleigh - thanx! Don't worry, everything will turn out fine!

****

Legolas19 - Updating! Right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

****

Amea: Here I am writing more! Enjoy!

So, on with the show………….

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. Mind you, I would like to own Legolas if he turns into a nicer person soon…………….

Estel's Point of View.

After he had made sure his horse had been well-looked after, Estel went in search of his room. He soon got lost inside the huge corridors, and had had to ask a passing elf to guide him to his chamber. Embarrassing probably, on a normal day -the future King of Gondor asking for directions, what _would _people say? - but he was not in any kind of mood for anything like that, so his pride had had to go straight out of the window. After about 10 minutes he was standing outside his door. He hadn't taken any notice to how they had got there, so he'd probably get lost again later anyway. He thanked the elf and wearily pushed open the huge heavy door, dumping his bags on the floor just inside, and pushing the door shut again, before locking it and leaning against it heavily. He looked around his new room.

It had huge windows facing the forest, and letting the sun shine in, lighting up the whole room. It was very big, with an en-suite bathroom. Thank the Valar for that, Estel thought to himself. At least there wouldn't be anymore elves 'accidentally' walking in on him. A huge four-poster bed hung with red and gold stood elegantly next to a small table which had a bottle of wine and a crystal glass on it. He crossed over to it and took a deep mouthful of it straight out of the bottle before starting to unpack his belongings into the huge oak wardrobe which stood opposite the bed.

He had barely finished when two heavy things hurled themselves at the door trying unsuccessfully to get in.

'Estel! Let us in1 Let us in!' It was Elladan and Elrohor. Estel smiled in spite of himself and went to unlock the door, so that the twins could charge in and throw themselves on his bed.

'So, what do you two want?' he asked them while he closed the door again.

'We just wanted to know how you are, that's all!' said Elrohir innocently. Estel raised an eyebrow sceptically. He knew the twins too well.

'And?'

'Okay, and to talk to you about the prince….' added Elladan sheepishly. Estel rolled his eyes.

'We're sorry, but he's just sooooooooo gorgeous!' sighed Elrohir.

'Did you see him, Estel?' asked Elladan, 'he was wearing green, and he has the most amazing blonde silky hair, and those eyes……………' Estel felt a jolt in his stomach.

'Where was he standing?' he asked, starting to feel slightly ill

'Next to the King, of course. He _is_ his father you know.' answered Elrohir cheerfully, 'Well, bye!'

They then proceeded to charge back out of the room as quickly as they had come in.

After Estel had shut the door behind them, they started to walk back up the corridor towards their own room. They had noticed Estel's sudden change in mood - that being their reason for a quick escape - and they were now discussing it.

'He looked almost ill, didn't he 'Dan?'

'Yeah, wonder what it was.'

'Maybe the wine,' Elrohir laughed, 'he never did have a high alcohol resistance, did he?' And they left it at that, and carried on walking.

However, inside his room, Estel knew exactly what had been the cause of his sudden change of mood. The stunning elf he had seen was none other than the royal prince of Mirkwood himself. This meant two new bad things. One, he was of royal blood, and therefore he would have all sorts of laws protecting him, and making in difficult to get near in the first place. Two, if the twins were obviously obsessing over him, he would be sick of people like that, and Estel, being their foster brother, would be clearly seen as just the same. He sighed mournfully and sat down on the large, comfortable bed, just as there was another knock on the door.

Legolas's Point of View.

After the whole group of visitors had passed into the stables, Legolas sighed in relief. He turned to go to his room to get changed out of these posh clothes so he could go and spend the rest of his day how he wanted. However, first there was a few errands to be done, such as making sure the guests knew where they were going, making sure the horses were stabled properly, and things like that, and was just about to make his grand escape when he was called back by his father who had been having a conversation with Lord Elrond. Legolas groaned and slouched over to where his father was standing.

'I've just had a discussion with Lord Elrond,' Thranduil began, 'and although he is sure he and his fellow elves will get along fine, he's worried about his foster son Estel. You may have seen him come in - he was riding just behind the twins -'

'But -' interrupted Legolas realising it was the human he had glared at earlier, only to be stopped when his father raised a hand.

'Legolas, I know he's a human, but he's still young, and may need help to begin with. Please would you give him a tour of the palace and maybe some of the grounds too -'

'Father!'

'Please, Legolas. It needs only to be short, but it would be very appreciated. Who knows, you might even become good friends!' he then turned and left Legolas, and walked off towards the stables.

Legolas was fuming. Why the human? Why in his free time? _Might become friends? '_The poor human won't know what's hit him once I've dealt with him,' he decided. He was going to make it as difficult as possible for the man as he possible could for ruining his day. He stormed up to the room, and knocked on the door which the man would be staying in. The door opened, and now he saw none of the majesty or grace in the weary human that was there earlier. He just looked upset and slightly frustrated, but as soon as he realised it was Legolas his eyes widened and he put on a fake smile. Legolas could tell it was fake, because it did not reach his eyes.

'Your majesty,' he said bowing his head slightly, 'What can I do for you?' The man spoke in the common tongue, so therefore Legolas was obviously going to answer in Elvish.

'Khila amin.' _Follow me_, he said bluntly, and waited expectantly to see the confused expression spread slowly onto the human's face. It never came. Estel just shut his door and looked at Legolas waiting.

Legolas wasn't best pleased by this, and turned around to start walking down the corridor. He was even more infuriated when Estel asked him;

'Manke naa lye autien?' _Where are we going?_ Flawlessly, with a perfect accent.

'Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?' _Do you speak Elvish?_ Asked Legolas in reply.

'Yes,' said Estel slightly confused, 'Wasn't it obvious, as I understood you? And I think you can speak in this language the common tongue, too.'

'Yes I can,' sighed Legolas.

'So why did you speak in Elvish when you would've known I preferred the common tongue?'

'What's it to you?' said Legolas irate, turning to look at him, once again making those powerful eyes angry and cold, and he saw the man step back as he stared straight into his stormy-grey eyes.

'Nothing, nothing,' stuttered the human, 'Just forget it.'

They carried on for a while through the palace until they reached the front doors.

'Okay. That was your tour of the palace. You can go out into the grounds if you want,' said Legolas, gesturing to the open door, through which sunlight poured.

'Ummm…. I'd actually like to go outside for a while,' said Estel nervously, and Legolas turned his back to go off somewhere else.

'But -' began Estel again, and slightly faltered as Legolas turned back around to face the man, 'Would you come with me, please?' Legolas felt anger burn through every part of his body. Did this horrible human never stop? However, as any elf would, he kept his composure, and slowed his breathing down. He thought about rationally, even though he wanted nothing more to go over to the man and hit him. He _did_ want to go outside, and he could easily lose the human in the woods which he knew so well.

'Very well, I will go out into the forest with you.' He saw Estels features light up slightly, and for some completely random reason, he was inexplicably moved by it, and suddenly looked at Estel with almost a hint of compassion. A second later, however, he slapped himself mentally and turned quickly towards the door.

Estel's Point of View.

Estel looked with complete amazement at the blonde elf. Had he just heard what he thought he did? Did the beautiful elf just agree to accompany him out to the grounds? His heartbeat quickened. What was that expression that had just passed over Legolas' face? It was not the usual cold, angry look he held resolutely on his face, but something kinder, almost sympathetic. He followed the elf through the door and out in to the beautiful forest, Estel staring at Legolas in unashamed wonder.

Legolas's Point of View.

They had gone someway without talking, when Estel suddenly came out with a question, which slightly startled Legolas after the long silence. Estel saw him make the tiniest of jumps.

'Is it hard being royalty?' he asked with such caring ness, that Legolas was put off his guard for a minute, and answered,

'Yes,' sighing, 'sometimes it does get tiring, with all the royal formalities and court matters, and things like that. I'm still young, and when I long to be running free through the trees, I am usually stuck in long boring conferences and stuff.' Estel laughed unsurely.

'I know the feeling,' he answered, 'I'm always stuck in some boring meeting, when I'd rather be out in the wild and hunting down the orc filth which roam our lands so freely.'

'Yeah, it's so bad,' answered Legolas, forgetting he was talking to the annoying human, and chattering away freely, 'And all the _suitors _too. I know that none of them care about who I am, or my personality, they just want me for my power and looks.' He sighed deeply, and suddenly realised who he was talking to.

'What do you ask for?' he said uncomfortably.

'Do you not know of my future?'

'Why would I care about your future?' answered Legolas coldly, and looked back to face Estel, only to be met by such a distressing, heart-breaking look upon his face, he felt himself feeling guilty. Guilty? Since when did Legolas Greenleaf feel guilty about _anything_? But here he was talking to the human and feeling guilty because he had hurt his feelings. He turned away, not wanting the man see how ashamed he was.

They carried on, until they came to a large pool, and Legolas, guessing the human was already pretty engrossed in him, decided to taunt him even more. They were quite away from the palace, seeing as they had walked quite a way, and the temperature was pretty high, Legolas guessed the human would be quite uncomfortable by now. He smirked evilly to himself, before beginning to undo the clasps which held his tunic together, before shrugging the item off his shoulders, and starting to lift the flimsy blue-grey shirt.

'What are you doing?' asked Estel, and Legolas was pleased to hear the tension in his voice.

'Aw, come on ,Estel,' he said innocently, looking at him in the eye before pulling his top completely off, showing the poor human his flawless smooth chest, 'Don't tell me you're not hot at all! Come and join me in the water for a while!'

'But I thought elves didn't feel the temperature!' he managed to strain out.

'The cold - no, but the heat - yes,' he replied smiling, 'Come on! Get your clothes off! We're both male aren't we? Both the same? And besides, if you don't, neither will I. And then you'll be causing me discomfort.' He then sat on the grass, staring up at Estel, waiting. Estel gave in, and very self-consciously, he began to undress.

'That's better,' purred Legolas. Estel who had been desperately trying not to look at Legolas, looked up when he spoke, and found that Legolas was now removing his leggings. Legolas saw Estel colour, and heard his breathing quicken, and grinned. Suddenly, Estel burst out -

'Legolas! Stop! I cannot do this! Stop toying with me!' he yelled out, before sitting back down on the grass heavily. He sat with his head bowed for a few moments, trying to even his breathing a bit, and then jumped when he felt Legolas's breath on his ear.

'Legolas: 1, Estel: 0,' he whispered, before turning, fully-dressed, and walking back through the forest towards the palace.

A/N: So, second chapter completed! Yay! So, tell me watcha think! Next chapter the drama deepens! Will Ligulas ever stop being mean to Estel? Find out soooooooooon! Bye!

Angstgoddess69

xxx

P.S. REVIEW!


	3. Forgotten Sorrow

So, c'est moi. I must warn you, that for the moment, it's not actually angst. But I'm planning to have like, loads of chapters, so there will be loads in the end………………. I promise. So, finally, the story continues………………….

Also, thanks to: **tmelange, Legolas19, brad Leigh, trustingfriendship(), Legola lu, Losing Grip(), Eowyn (), pyro(), DragonBlade, ColeForever16, goldmund() **and** Eryn Galen. **Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story………… same as usual.

Aragorn's Point of View.

Still sitting on the grass with his head bowed, Aragorn groaned and collapsed backwards so he was now lying facing the sky. He was completely exasperated at himself - he let Legolas get to him, and now he had turned it into a game. A game.

'That's all it is to him, isn't it? A game,' he muttered to himself before getting up and beginning to walk back to the palace via a very long detour. He hoped that if he took long enough, by the time he got back Legolas would have disappeared for a while.

By the time he did finally get back, he found Elrond waiting for him in the Entrance Hall.

'There you are Estel! It's been hours since Legolas got back!' his foster parent cried.

'I just wanted some time alone, that's all,' the human answered shrugging.

'That's okay, then. I just thought you should know, Arwen is arriving tomorrow from Lothlorien,'

'Arwen!' Estel's face lit up in a huge smile, 'Thanks for telling me ada!' he cried before turning around and practically skipping off up to his room.

It had been a long time since he had seen Arwen. When they had first met, they had been head-over-heels in love. Over time, he had to admit that that love had worn out slightly, but they still remained amazingly close friends. Of course, they were still seen as an item, and they were very happy with each other. 'Ha!' he thought to himself, 'Something to take my mind of that insufferable elf, and make him more sufferable for a while!' Right now, he was invincible, and nothing could get him out of his happy mood. Which was a good thing too, because from round the corner in front of him came none other than Legolas, who was presently smirking.

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas had been bored for some time after his teasing of Estel, and after eventually deciding he was hungry, he thought he would go and raid the kitchens. He left his room in a good mood. Walking down the corridors of his home, he began to think of things he could do to further annoy Estel. 'The fun I could have with this innocent mortal,' he thought as he smirked to himself. And speak of the devil, as he turned the corner, there he was bouncing up the corridor, looking extremely happy about something. 'That's weird,' thought Legolas, 'Why is so happy, when I left him pretty miserable?'

'Hello Legolas!' the man beamed at Legolas as he passed.

'What are you so extremely pleased about, dear Estel?' the elf asked, voice dripping with sugar and sarcasm.

'Arwen's coming!' he sang as he skipped round the corner, 'She's coming tomorrow!'

Leaving a very confused legolas in the corridor by himself.

Estel's Point of View.

Ha! You should have seen it! He was so pleased with himself. He had passed Legolas without even realising it, without the elf insulting him, or himself doing anything stupid. He was so happy. He skipped into his room, shut the door, bounced around on his bed for a while, singing, before collapsing into a deep sleep. He needed it too after that day……… Little did he know there was more to come……….

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas was bored. Very bored. He had spent ages in the kitchens, and now he was sitting on one of the wooden tables, getting in the way of all the cooks, wondering what to do next. What did he usually do when he was bored? He'd tease the younger elves and generally be a nuisance, of course. Estel. How could he forget Estel? Grinning to himself he jumped off the table, grabbed a load of wine bottles and made his way up to Estel's room.

There was silence inside. He opened the door and peered in to find Estel sprawled out on the four-poster bed fast asleep. His hair was spread out all over the pillows, and his chest rose up and down as he breathed. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept, oblivious to everything else. Urgh. Legolas was going mushy, and he knew it. He rolled his eyes, exasperated at himself. Why was he thinking these things about this mortal man? He put the thoughts to the back of his head as he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

He crept up to Estel's side silently, putting the bottles of wine on his bedside table. He then knelt down so he was at Estel's level and softly blew into his ear.

Estel's Point of View.

AH! What was that annoying blowing on his ear? Who'd do that? 'I know,' he thought exasperatedly, 'It'll be the twins.'

'Elrohir! Elladan! Stop it!' he muttered sleepily, 'I'm trying to sleep!'

'Awww, Estel, you're no fun!' Estel's eyelids opened instantly. That was not either of the twins' voices. He turned his head to see a beautiful blonde elf in front of him.

'Legolas!' he yelled sitting up, 'How did you get in?'

'Uh, through the door, human. That's what they're made for, you see.' Estel cursed himself mentally for not locking it after he had come in. He tried to look unfazed.

'Whatever. What do you want? And why are there loads of wine bottles in my room?' he asked the elf sharply, to which the elf replied looking extremely innocent;

'I thought we could be friends, seeing as I don't really have any, and then I thought that we could toast our friendship!' He sounded so sincere that, him being dozy as well, Estel believed him.

'Okay,' he sighed, 'If you want.'

'Yay!' yelled Legolas looking so childish that Estel nearly laughed. Maybe legolas wasn't really that bad after all. The elf then gave him a whole bottle after opening it, and got ready to gulp some of his down.

'To our friendship!' he said before beginning to gulp. Estel shrugged and did the same. It didn't take long to get him utterly drunk.

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas looked down at the drunk Estel and smirked. He had only been pretending to drink the wine, and was still completely sober. Estel was lying on the bed chattering about something that Legolas was completely ignoring. Suddenly, he stopped and looked wonderingly up at Legolas.

'You're so pretty Legolas,' he said before smiling.

'You think?' Legolas smiled seductively before beginning to crawl over the bed towards Estel.

'Yes, I do,' he answered thoughtfully, 'And I really like you, and I wish that you would like me too, but I know that you don't, because you hate me.'

Legolas crawled onto Estel's body, straddling his hips.

'And how do you know that I hate you Estel?' he asked beginning to stroke the human's hair gently.

'Because you're so mean to me all the time, and I see the hatred in your eyes when you look at me.'

Legolas smiled sadly. This man had a knack of bringing out the real Legolas. The loving, gentle, loyal, protective one, that no-one had seen since his mother and sister and been tortured and then killed by orcs all those long years ago.

He had only been about 7 years old, and before this event, the golden prince of Mirkwood had had a golden heart as well. But the day he had found his mothers and sisters bodies lying bloody and mangled in a clearing in the forest, his sadness and grief had consumed him, and he vowed that he would never love another living being, least they would share the same fate, and because his sorrow had turned into bitterness against the world. He had separated himself from everyone - even his father - and his golden heart slowly rotted into a black one.

He sighed.

'I wish you could see the real Legolas Greenleaf, Estel,' he said softly, 'But you can't. Then again, maybe you will. You bring out the best in me, human.' he said the word 'human' rather fondly, and it made Estel smile. That smile looked so heavenly, and Estel looked so wanting, that Legolas found it hard to restrain the sudden want to kiss the man hard. But resist he did, and he smiled happily.

'You're not going to remember this in the morning,' he told Estel, 'but you're going to hate me when you wake up.'

'No I won't,' protested Estel, 'I never will! Why will I hate you?' he added thoughtfully.

'You'll see,' replied Legolas, 'but drink this now.' He gave Estel the remainder of the last bottle of wine, which he gulped down greedily, before promptly passing out.

Legolas smiled, before getting off the unconscious human, and getting to work with the rope which had been kept in the wardrobe. After he had finished his work, he exited the room, and went thoughtfully down the corridor, thinking of everything the human had brought up, and thinking about the man himself. A single tear slipped down his cheek. Poor Estel……..

Estel's Point of View.

Estel woke the next morning with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. He opened his eyes groggily and shut them instantly again as the sunlight hit them, nearly blinding him. He stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, until he heard the trumpets ring downstairs, signalling breakfast was ready. Finally feeling awake, he attempted to get up, only to find that he was tied to the bed with a long length of silvery elvish rope. He groaned. This was totally not his day. After about twenty minutes of painful wiggling and thrashing around, he managed to get himself free. He was about to rush down when he caught sight of all the empty bottles lying on the floor and the piece of paper lying next to them.

He picked it up and read;

__

'Legolas: 2, Estel: 0.'

Estel fumed. He ripped the piece of paper in half and screamed. He should've known that the elf was feigning wanting friendship and only wanted to tease Estel more. He'd trusted him, and for what? A lot of pain and being dangerously late for breakfast. He sprinted down to the breakfast hall as fast as he could.

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas was feeling extremely pleased with himself this morning. The breakfast trumpets sounded and he had appeared looking as immaculate as usual. As he had expected, there was no sign of Estel anywhere. He sat down with everyone else and started to eat, but at any second expecting the human's arrival.

And, soon enough, the peace of the dining hall was interrupted by a young human entering noisily. He looked terrible. His hair was knotted and tangled, his eyes were red and his clothes crumpled and dirty. He blustered his apologies before sitting down and glaring at Legolas intensely. Legolas smiled back. He could barely keep himself from laughing.

'Are humans always like this in the morning?' he heard his father ask Elrond.

'Some of them, yes, but never Estel.' answered the Noldor-lord,' Maybe he's coming on ill. I wouldn't worry about it.'

Estel had kept up his glaring for the rest of meal, and didn't eat a thing. Breakfast had finished and now a commotion was forming outside. Suddenly a messenger burst in, and announced,

'The Lady Arwen has arrived, my lords,' Legolas looked over at Estel and saw that his face had completely brightened up and he had stood up ready to rush out of the door to greet her. So. The Lady Arwen. This was who Estel had been so exited about yesterday. Legolas decided he would go and find out was she was, so - discreetly - he followed Estel outside.

A/N: So the end of another chapter. Also, I'd just like to add that in my story, ELVES ALWAYS HAVE ROPES IN THEIR WARDROBES. RANDOMLY. FOR MY CONVINIENCE!

So, now that that's cleared up, I'd just like to say that it would be much appreciated if you reviewed, and also, that the drama will actually start in the next chapter. Sorry!

Angstgoddess69

xxx


	4. Blood and Tears

So, the drama finally continues. How will it go? How will Legolas react to Aragron and Arwen? Well, read on to find out…….

Thanks to; **tmelange, Legolas 19, Eryn Galen, DragonBlade, bradleigh, random reviewer, ak-stinger, Magda, lillypotterfan, sumisweet x3, Luna Lovegood, Hana, **and** Jason. **I love you all, and may you live forever in peace. J I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others………

Disclaimer: I still do not own ANYTHING in this story, apart from the actual story-line, which isn't too much to be proud of anyway……..

Two weeks. For two long weeks Legolas had had to put up with the two lovers, the human and the she-elf, simpering over each other. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but they seemed to do it EVERYWHERE!!!! Not only in the gardens, the forest, various rooms in the palace, but stupid places, like at breakfast, at fighting or shooting practice, in the stables - quite literally _everywhere_, _all_ the time.

'Of course,' thought Legolas to himself, 'it has nothing to do with WHO it is. Nothing to do with the human. Nope. Not at all. Never. Well, maybe just a bit…….' He sighed mournfully to himself.

He was totally turning into a hopeless case. He was sitting with his legs up on his window-sill, facing the sunset, watching it turn from yellow slowly to gold. Soon, he heard laughter below him, and looked down to the gardens to see Estel and Arwen strolling along together hand-in-hand, giggling and chattering. Lightning bolts of hatred and jealousy coursed through Legolas's blood as he watched them. He watched as the kissed in front of the fountain, before he said goodbye to her and walked off in the direction of the front doors, as Arwen just stood there for a while looking very happy and very pleased with herself.

Legolas did for a second wonder if it was any use going to find out what Aragorn was up to, but in the end he decided he couldn't be bothered because he was feeling to depressed, and in the end seeing Estel would just upset him more, so he stayed where he was on the window sill.

He had slowly started to realise that he had feelings for the human, and although he did hate to admit it to himself, he had. During the last week he had also accepted that he was feeling jealousy towards Arwen because, where before the human had also liked him, thanks to her Legolas now knew that Estel only had feelings for her. And, obviously, all this did for Legolas was make him feel really bad, and made him hate Estel all the more.

Legolas was brought sharply out of his reverie when he heard a knocking at his door. Thinking it was one of his good friends coming over to cheer him up, he rushed over to door with a huge smile on his face.

Estel's Point of View.

After finishing with Arwen, Estel made his way up to Legolas's room. Of course he loved Arwen, but being with her the whole time did sometimes get a little frustrating for the poor human. She was lovely and pretty and everything, but Valar, was she clingy sometimes? He decided that he hadn't had enough of fighting lately, and although he was still slightly mad at Legolas for the Wine-Event, he had mostly forgiven him, and had also started noticing how annoyed the elf sometimes got when he and Arwen were around. So, Estel, thinking he was clever, decided to go and give Legolas a visit, and try and get into his 'good books' again.

Finally reaching the elf's room, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by a happy, smiling Legolas. Estels's heart leaped. But only for a second, because a moment later and the smile had faded to disappointment and then anger as his beautiful smiling face turned cold, and once again those stunning grey eyes filled with such a hard, pitiless stare.

'Oh,' the stunning elf said, rather coldly, 'What do you want?' Estel cursed himself as he entered the room and shut the door, watching Legolas go back to sit on the window sill again.

'I was just erm, wondering, cos I know that we haven't been speaking much lately, and erm….

Legolas's Point of View.

As you could probably guess, Legolas was starting to get annoyed with the human. You avoid going to see people for a reason, so when they come barging into your room, speaking (for the most part) gibberish, you do tend to get a little irritated at times. He sighed loudly as he sat down on the window sill and looked uninterestedly at the human for a while, before getting bored of trying to understand what Estel was saying and leaning back on the side of the wall, swinging his legs back up, looking out towards the forest, the warm sun warming his face. It was then that Estel faltered…

Estel's Point of View.

Aragorn realised he had been going on about nothing for the last few minutes - being in the elf's presence made him unusually nervous, but his words finally failed as Legolas leant back, with the sun of his face. The golden light lit up his features and shone in his silky hair, and, to the human, he looked like some dazzling god. His brain actually figured out that he had stopped talking, and his mouth was slightly hanging open when Legolas turned to look at him.

'Estel,' he said slowly, 'Why are you here?' It took a few seconds for the words to register in Estel's mind. He finally decided mindlessly babbling wasn't getting him anywhere.

'Urm, because, I'd like to practise fighting with you.' Direct and to the point. Legolas looked slightly unguarded for a second.

'You… what?'

'Well,' Aragorn smiled sheepishly, 'I've been spending quite a lot of time with Arwen lately-'

'I had noticed,' interjected Legolas sarcastically.

'And I haven't done anything active with her -' At this point Legolas raised an eyebrow and snorted softly.

'I must admit, it doesn't surprise me' he smirked, and Estel turned a powerful shade of red.

'Not like that!' he hissed, very embarrassed, 'Anyway, I have an urge to fight, and I think you might almost equal me.' He finished flustered and slightly arrogant. Legolas smirked again.

'Oooooohh! Fighting talk!' he said standing up, and imitating the twins, 'Alright, I will fight you.' Estel opened his mouth to speak, but Legolas raised his hand to stop him and walked over to stand right in front of Estel. Barely two inches apart he whispered;

'But. It must be a real fight - not training, and no injuries, obviously,' Estel's heart was pounding. Surely being so close to the elf couldn't be good for him? Legolas's piercing eyes burned into his own. 'What do I get if I win?'

Aragorn had not expected that question out of all.

'Urm, are you serious?'

'Of course I'm serious,' Legolas whispered dangerously, 'Do you really think I'd fight someone like you for fun?'

N-no, of course not,' Estel stuttered, 'Um, okay, what would you _like_ to win?' Legolas smirked slightly and put his head on one side looking thoughtful. Aragorn's breathing rate increased - why was legolas acting like this? He did it on purpose - the man was sure of it.

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas, as we all now know, liked to tease the ranger, and was extremely pleased when he found he could still elicit the same reactions out of the man. His smirk widening ,he pressed himself right up to Estel's body and traced light, dancing patterns on the human's chest with the end of his finger tips. As he expected Estel's breaths got even shorter and shallower. He watched as the human closed his eyes and swallowed hard, probably trying to calm himself down a bit, but failing miserably, because when he opened his eyes again, he groaned when he saw Legolas lick his lips as he played with the fastening of Estel's jacket.

Legolas raised his eyes to look back at the human and said grinning;

'You must not see Arwen for a whole week'

'But she leaves in a week!'

'That's too bad for you, isn't it?' he leaned round to whisper in Estel's ear.

'Take it or leave it. Your choice.' He then went over to his bed and swung himself onto it stretching himself out and looking questioningly up the man.

'Well?'

'Okay,' Estel gulped slightly, 'I agree to your terms, and I will fight.'

'Good, so now that's agreed, meet me outside the main doors at nine tomorrow morning. So, bye! And enjoy the rest of your day with that clingy wimp, won't you?' Legolas laughed softly as Aragorn frowned slightly at him and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He laid back on his bed, arms behind his head. This would be fun. How obvious was it that Legolas would win? And then Estel wouldn't be able to see Arwen, and then, who else would he have to socialise with? Just Legolas - unless he wanted boring grown-ups or annoying twins. One way ticket to success…….

He woke next morning, and after dressing to his usual stunning level, he went down to breakfast, and spent the whole meal smirking at Estel, who started to look slightly nervous. When the time came, he met the ranger as they agreed the day before, and he led him to a clearing that the elves used as a fighting ground.

'So, here we are.' he said, taking off his silvery tunic.

'What do we fight with?' asked Aragorn uncertainly.

'Our bare hands of course,' said Legolas matter-of factly. 'Poor, dear, clueless Estel,' he added in mock-sympathy. 'So, let's begin.' He then dived at Estel, who's reaction times weren't exactly perfect, and he was knocked to the floor and crushed below Legolas. He quickly recovered his senses, and soon Legolas found himself rolled over on the ground and Estel was stood up ready was Legolas's next move. Legolas jumped up from the grass in one fluid move and again advanced towards Estel. And so, the fight began……….

Despite what Legolas might have originally thought, Estel was tougher than he might have guessed, and two hours later, although slightly tired, neither were ready to give in…. Legolas might start to get annoyed soon…..

Estel's point of View

Estel had guessed that Legolas would have thought that he was weaker than he actually was, and as he wasn't giving in, and neither was Legolas, it was actually starting to become quite fun fighting like this. He had never done it this way, and it was a new experience - something new from the usual mundane practises he usually had to do. And he thought it was going very well. Until…..

'Aragorn! Aragorn!' Estel closed his eyes in horror as he realised who's voice it was, and breathed in deeply. Legolas was _not_ going to like this at all.

Legolas's Point of View.

The elf froze as he heard the female voice calling, and watched as Estel closed his eyes in dismay. Legolas had thought it was going very well until now. He looked up as Arwen came round the corner.

'What is _she_ doing here?' he asked Estel icily.

'I - I don't know,' the man returned pathetically. Legolas got up as from where he was straddling Estel with his arm over the ranger's neck, slightly constricting his airway, as Arwen came rushing over.

'Estel! Estel!' she shrieked, 'What was he _doing_ to you?'

Legolas stood with his arms folded as he watched the she-elf simper over Aragron, and he heard him say;

'Nothing Arwen, we were just trying to have some fun' She suddenly turned on Legolas.

'What were you DOING TO HIM? You were HURTING HIM!'

Legolas lost it. Grabbing a smooth, sharp elven-knife from his tunic and, advancing towards Arwen, he held it out in front of him threateningly, until she reached a tree and could reverse no further. Before she could move one more muscle, Legolas had leapt forward and was holding the knife at her neck.

'What exactly is your problem?' he whispered perilously soft.

'Nothing! Nothing at all! Please, Legolas, please don't hurt me!' she squeaked back. No words were needed to know how angry he was and how much he hated Arwen. It was no normal hatred, but a pure, wholesome hatred, which even radiated form his very being.

'WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? WHY?' Legolas suddenly yelled, 'CAN YOU NOT TELL I AM COMPLETELY FALLING FOR THIS HUMAN? I KNOW I CAN'T HAVE HIM, BECAUSE HE'S SO IN LOVE WITH A STUPID PATHETIC THING LIKE YOU, AND ALL I WANTED WAS FOR A MOMENTS WITH HIM ALONE, BUT I CAN'T! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL DIE SOON, DO YOU KNOW THAT? MY LOVE FOR HIM WILL CONSUME ME, AND SOON ENOUGH MY HEART WILL BREAK AND THEN I WILL DIE! I HATE YOU! I HAVE NEVER EVER HATED ANYONE AS I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' he pressed forward with his knife, a completely murderous glint in his eyes.

Estel's Point of view.

Estel watched in horror as Arwen screamed and blood started to drip slowly down her chest, soon turning into a relatively steady flow. He lunged forward at Legolas screaming for help. Arwen collapsed to the ground as human and elf entered a brutal, vicious fight - Legolas because he was so angry at everything, and Estel, for his life. However, a number of elves had run at hearing Aragorn's and Arwen's screams, and soon they had Legolas under control. Estel collapsed in exhaustion as they pulled the still-fighting elf of him and started to drag him away. He rushed over to Arwen, but she was unconscious. Five other elves quickly picked her up and carried her off swiftly towards the palace for treatment.

Estel's head was spinning. What Legolas had said, how Legolas had tried to kill Arwen and how ferociously he had tried to hurt the human himself were turning around and around in his head, and deciding he could take no more, he ran to his room tears streaming down his face, collapsed onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

A/N: So, is this the end of Aragorn and Legolas forever? Only next chapter will tell, I'm afraid…..

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah…..

Angstgoddess69

xxxxx


	5. Lost

  
  
Disclaimer: These lyrics do not belong to me. As does nothing else.

These are the eyes that can't see me  
These are the hands that drop your trust  
These are the boots that kick you around  
This is the tongue that speaks on the inside  
These are the ears that ring with hate  
This is the face that'll never change  
This is the fist that grinds you down  
This is the voice of silence no more  
  
These are the legs in circles run  
This is the beating you'll never know  
These are the lips that taste no freedom  
This is the feel that's no so safe  
This is the face you'll never change  
This is the God that ain't so pure  
This is the God that is not pure  
This is the voice of silence no more  
  
We the people  
Are we the people?  
  
Some kind of monster  
This monster lives  
  
This is the face that stones you cold  
This is the moment that needs to breathe  
These are the claws that scratch these wounds  
This is the pain that never leaves  
This is the tongue that whips you down  
This is the burden of every man  
These are the screams that pierce your skin  
This is the voice of silence no more  
  
This is the test of flesh and soul  
This is the trap that smells so good  
This is the flood that drains these eyes  
These are the looks that chill to the bone  
These are the fears that swing over head  
These are the weights that hold you down  
This is the end that will never end  
This is the voice of silence no more  
  
We the people  
Are we the people?  
  
Some kind of monster  
This monster lives  
  
This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone  
  
Ominous  
I'm in us

Metallic - Some kind of monster


	6. The Ice begins to Melt

Sorry this chapter took so long. But here it is. Finally.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed - I love the whole lot of you!

Disclaimer: STILL not owning anything.

WARNING: This chapter contains kissing between two males, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

Legolas's Point of View.

'WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING?_'

Thranduil paced up and down his study in fury. Legolas was sitting slumped in a chair, still breathing heavily, anger still tingling in his blood which was coursing through his veins at about a hundred miles per hour, and not really taking in anything his father was saying.

'I just can't believe you would DO such a thing!'

Thranduil, who was usually so calm and collected, was in such a rage as no-one had ever seen him in before.

'Legolas, I _know_ that you haven't been the same since what happened to your mother and your sister. You've been quiet and very reserved, but there is NO excuse for this behaviour! You've disgraced the whole country - my whole kingdom! And in front of all the guests too! What am I going to do? How am I ever going to tie friendships and bonds with you, my SON, running around trying to murder everyone!'

Thranduil finally realised that Legolas wasn't really listening as he saw him starting to play with a lock of hair.

'Do you have anything you want to say?' He asked his only son with a sigh.

In reply Legolas just looked up and glared at his father so intensely that Thranduil actually had to take a step back.

'There are actually quite a lot of things I want to say, but you've never been bothered to listen before, so why should you now?'

The king just stood with his mouth open for a while, speechless.

After waiting a few seconds, Legolas continued.

'Just as I thought. Now _if_ you'll excuse me, your _Majesty_, I'd like to leave. I have better things to do than listen to you, okay?' With that he turned and walked out of the door, leaving a pretty annoyed and confused father behind him.

Legolas lay on his bed staring dejectedly at the ceiling when a messenger appeared outside the door with a message for him from his father. He swung his legs over the bed and went across to pick up the note from where the messenger had pushed it underneath his door. It read;

__

Legolas -

From now on you will be confined to your room until further notice. But first, you will apologise to Estel and Arwen.

I have never been so humiliated, and I am ashamed to call you my son.

Thranduil.

A tear slid down Legolas' pale cheek, and letting it drop onto his hand, he looked at it in wonder for a while. It had been quite a few centuries since he had last cried……

Aragorn's Point of View.

After a few hours of continuous crying, Estel finally got up off his bed and went over to look in the mirror in his bathroom. He looked terrible. His hair was scruffy and knotted, his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was streaked with tears. He dipped his hands into the cold water in the basin and splashed in onto his face as he heard a knock on the door. Quickly drying his face with a towel he rushed over to see who it was. When he opened it to find Legolas, he was slightly shocked for a moment, until Legolas said quietly,

'Could I come in for a minute?'

'Uh, yes, yes, of course.' he stuttered. H hadn't decided whether he hated Legolas or not yet, seeing as he had given up trying to think because it hurt his head too much - nothing made sense.

He sat down on his bed and watched at Legolas shut the door and took a deep breath.

'I know, you probably hate me now, and I don't blame you,' he started, looking at the floor, 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that I've hurt you and Arwen a lot, and it makes it even more hard that you know how I feel now, and I'm sorry.'

'Is it really true then?' asked Estel quietly after a moments silence.

'Is what true?'

'How you feel about me?'

'Yes'

There was another pause until Estel said;

'We're leaving tomorrow.'

'I know'

The man stood up and took a deep breath before walking towards Legolas.

'We may never see each other again for a long time - possibly even never .'

'I know,' replied Legolas still looking at the floor, 'But isn't that what you want?'

'Legolas, look at me.' Legolas turned his face upwards to look at Estel, and he was surprised to see the elf had tears running slowly down his face. The ice was melting. Legolas was feeling emotions - sadness, pain, grief.

'Before we go, I just want you to know something.'

Legolas nodded, but looked at Estel in confusion as he said;

'But I can't tell you, so I'll have to show you'

Legolas's Point of View.

Legolas had no idea what the human meant when he had said that, but when Estel leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he froze, not being able to take in what was happening. Estel pulled away quickly in horror.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled to his chest, 'I shouldn't have done that.'

Legolas stood in utter confusion for a minute before realising that if Estel _was_ going to leave, and if there _was_ a chance that he might die without Estel, then why wasn't he kissing him back?

So, as Estel looked back up to see what Legolas was doing, Legolas threw his arms behind the man's head, and their lips met powerfully. Both human and elf were surprised at how much passion, love and longing they felt in that kiss. When he could breathe no more, Legolas pulled back and looked into Estel's eyes for a moment, before whispering 'goodbye' and turning to leave.

Later, he was sitting on his bed. Again. He had walked down to where they were tending Arwen, and finding her unconscious had left a note on her bedside table, which had 'I'm sorry' scrawled onto it -blurred and smudged with lots of tears.

He was now locked in his room. Until Iluvatar knew when. At least he would be able to watch Estel leave in the morning……. Even if it would break his heart.

So, REVIEW! Please?


	7. When hope is hard to find

A/N: Hey! It's me! And I'm finally back after like, 3 million years. Sorry I'm taking so long, but I been reeeeaaaaalllllly busy lately, so…. Yeah. Here goes, next chapter… (Sorry its short.)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone, although I'm working on it….. Not really….

Legolas's Point of View

The sun rose over the forest, bringing light and joy to Middle-earth and many of its creatures.

But not to Legolas Greenleaf.

He was sitting curled up on his wide window ledge, just as he had been right through the night. He had watched the stars all through the hours of darkness and prayed to the Valar that he would survive without Estel. Their gleam had given him small sparks of hope, but now that the day was returning, those short bursts were fading rapidly as the Sun's glare laid bare the harsh reality of his distress, and how really, there was not much hope at all.

Silent tears of grief, sorrow and immense pain coursed their way down his pale face. The ache in his heart was getting harder and harder to deal with, and all that could enter his confused mind was 'Why?'

Why was he feeling so much misery and anguish over a human who he didn't even know properly?

Why, after all these years of hiding his loneliness and feelings of complete dejection, had he suddenly found someone who he felt he could trust - and even love given the chance - only to find that it was the most unlikely and difficult of people?

Why, when he had finally started to open up and become a normal emotional being once more, had everything been ruined all over again, just because a tiny bit of jealously had gotten in the way?

Why had he ever been born in the first place? Was it some kind of sick joke made by the Valar because they bored and needed something to entertain them?

He certainly hoped not.

His tear-filled eyes looked down at the courtyard as horses and elves began to assemble to get ready for the return home. They were to make an early start as they needed to get back to Elrond's house as quickly as possible if Arwen was to have any chance of living. As an elf, she had managed to keep herself alive for long enough, but the loss of blood was just too much, and without the professional care of the elves at the Last Homely House, she would never survive.

Turning away from the window, he went into his bathroom and splashed some freezing cold water on his face. If he was going to get through this, then he had to be strong, and he had to start being strong _now_…..

Estel's Point of View.

Sitting on his horse, Estel sighed and lifted his face to the sky feeling the wind refresh his skin and wake him up. The sun had only just risen over the horizon, and the morning was cold and fresh. The company about to depart were _already _outside, packed up and on horseback waiting outside the palace doors for Elrond to make his final farewell to Thranduil. Everything was hushed and everyone was unnaturally quiet. There had been no leaving ceremonies or celebrations, no exchanging gifts, no laughter or joking - it almost seemed as though they were all mourning. Even the twins were silent and were keeping to themselves.

Eventually, the party began to move off. When Estel reached the huge arch signifying the end of the palaces protection, a clear, musical but strangely haunting voice rang out over everyone.

'Namarie, Estel. Cormanin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au! You have given me hope.'

__

'Goodbye, Estel. My heart shall weep until I see you again!'

Estel smiled sadly and let a one tear glide down his cheek.

'I hope to see you again, Legolas. But until then….' he broke off, sadness choking him for a second as he called back to the prince, looking up to see him standing on the ledge outside the window, his golden hair blowing in the wind. Legolas's answer carried over the palace.

'Until then.'


End file.
